


Future Choices

by dreximgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur glimpses his future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writerverse challenge #36

As Arthur stared into the mirror and realised it wasn’t him but his father staring back at him. It was disconcerting to say the least. Sighing heavily he left the bathroom to collect his study books from his bed he realised then that if he didn’t change things now becoming his father was the fate he was going to end up with. 

He was in his second year at university and instead of it being one of the best times of his life it was turning out to be the most miserable. Taking classes in subjects he had little interest in and even less enthusiasm for and not only that but taking extra classes because his father had ‘suggested’ they would be a good idea. 

He should have listened to Morgana – she’d told him to do what he wanted to. But Arthur wanted to write. And being a writer was never something Uther Pendragon would approve of. ‘It’s your life Arthur, don’t live it with regrets’ – and Morgana hadn’t had she. She’d turned her back on the money and everything else to follow her dream and she was happier now than he’d ever seen her. But did he have the courage she had? There was really only one way to find out.


End file.
